The Curse
by Lunaverserocks
Summary: Eighteen-year-old Kathryn Brown is taken aboard a mysterious pirate ship where she confronts death. As an adopted daughter of a wealthy businessman, she will be held hostage for a price. Her journey back to England might cost her more than her life.
1. The Black Pearl

**This is my first Pirates fanfic. I just wanted to see what would happen. Please read and tell me what you think!**

She watched the ocean beneath her and noticed how the tide shifted around her mirrored image. The sun was setting and the captain crossed the boat to meet her by the edge. He frowned at the currant. "Your uncle would be very disappointed in you if he found out what you were doing," the captain said. The currant returned to warping around the boat and the girl turned to face the captain. "How has your evening been so far, Kathryn?" he asked.

Kathryn turned back to the ocean. "It's been a very pleasant journey, Captain," she whispered. "You have been very cooperative to my needs. My uncle must have informed you."

The captain nodded and then touched her shoulder. "There should be more like you, Kathryn. You are a god among us," he said.

"It is no godlike power I have, Captain. It is a curse."

She walked to the other side of the boat to play with the currant one more time. The sea was steady but through the water she could feel something else. She watched the waves far away and then turned to the captain. She walked hastily but heard a shrill whisper in her ear. The captain grabbed her and then threw her to a wall. He shouted, "CANNON FIRE!"

The blast was horrifying and she could feel that the ship took a toll. Another foul shrill could be heard and the captain ushered her to his quarters. "Captain…" Kathryn whispered. He shushed her and shut his door. His first mate would handle the situation. He lifted a secret hatch in his quarters.

"Get in," he ordered. Kathryn nodded.

"I am sorry for what this will do to you," she whispered. "It is my fault."

"No fault of yours dear Kathryn. Stay down here; no matter what you hear." She nodded and he shut the hatch. She could hear his boots scraping the wood above her head and she knelt in the hole. Her outfit accommodated the awkward position because the ship had just picked her up from China.

Her uncle was a wealthy businessman and she lived with him since her mother's death. His wife had requested Kathryn to travel the world to understand the different cultures. Kathryn had accepted and went to India when she was ten. She traveled from India to China when she was fifteen and was going back to England to greet her uncle again. From England she would go to France, Italy, and Spain in only a year. She was eighteen now, and greeting her aunt and uncle would be a pleasant vacation from her travels.

The outfit she was wearing resembled the robes of the temple she had stayed at for the three years she was there. The red and gold silk robes were mixed with some cotton fabric. She heard more footsteps above her head and then some gunshots.

"Search everywhere. We wouldn't want to miss anything, now would we?" a voice above her asked. He stepped down on the hatch above her and she heard the metal clasp bang against the wood. The man stopped and Kathryn could hear the carpet being moved. She grabbed onto the inside latch and pulled down with all of her weight. The man was trying to open the hatch, but her body weight prevented him from revealing the cubby. He kept trying to lift the hatch and finally, she could not hold on any longer. She let go and he pulled with all of the force he could.

The force he used caused him to stumble into the hole, but he caught himself and looked down. Kathryn could see his dark blue suit and black boots. Her body cringed when he smiled.

"Look at the stowaway," he said. He reached down into the hole and she slapped his hand away. His ugly smile became a harsh frown. "I will give you a chance. You can come up here by yourself, or," he pulled a gun out of his pants and pulled back the trigger to let it fire once into the ceiling, "I'll shoot you in that sad little hole that you're in."

Kathryn grabbed the sides of the hatch and pulled herself up. The hands that grasped onto her arms were grubby and needed their fingernails cut. She was thrown against the wall and she held her body still while they forcefully patted her down. What they were looking for, she didn't know, but she remained still and silent.

She was turned around and stared into the face of the man in the blue suit jacket. She waited and the captain of the ship was brought in. He was bleeding from the head and his arms were twisted behind his back. He was short of breath and Kathryn could only look at him with pity. She presumed that the pirates were looking for her. She had been kept from the world for so long because of her curse and thought that word had traveled about her leaving the temples in China. She looked deeply into the face of the pirate captain. He had orange hair, which was graying, and his teeth were coated in a green film. His face looked like it had spent years in the harsh sun. Kathryn's stare had turned into a glare and the captain of the pirates growled.

The captain of the boat she was on stood tall to impress the pirates. "What do you want?" Kathryn's captain asked.

The pirate gave another green-toothed smile. "Got any gold?" he asked. "We heard that this ship had left China. China is filled with gold." The pirate moved closer to Kathryn and admired the gold thread on her silk robe. The two pirates that had her arms griped her tighter.

"We have no gold aboard this ship. We are only taking some passengers back to England," Kathryn's captain said.

"No gold, huh," the pirate captain said. "What a shame. We might have to sink this ship."

Another pirate put a gun to the captain's head and waited. The pirate captain smiled. "Take what you want and leave this ship," Kathryn's captain said.

The pirate captain smirked and then the pirates holding onto Kathryn threw her to the ground. She hit the wooden floor with her knees and then her hands. "What was she doing in a hole?" he asked, grabbing her face with his ring-covered hand. He squished her cheeks together and shook her head with his hand. Kathryn's captain remained silent and the pirate drew his attention to her. "What were you doing in a hole?" he asked.

Kathryn looked at the captain of the pirates, but remained silent. She heard a gunshot and her attention automatically was turned to her captain. He fell to the ground, bleeding from the back of his head. He had died and Kathryn knew that these pirates were not playing around. She grabbed the pirate's hand that had clasped onto her face and gave him a pleading look. He let her face go and she leaned over the dead captain. She whispered something and grabbed his shoulder. She heard another click at the back of her head and knew that a gun was there. She looked back up at the captain.

"My uncle paid for a safe passage for me to return to England," Kathryn said.

The pirate smiled. "Such a pretty voice from a pretty lady. What is your name?" he asked.

Kathryn frowned. "My name is Kathryn Brown. I am the daughter of a pirate and a maiden. I live with my uncle and aunt on the coast of England."

"A pirate eh?" he asked.

Kathryn twitched. "I never met my father. People have told me that he was into the career of piracy."

"Hmm. And what were ye doing in China?" he asked.

"My uncle paid for me to travel the world. I took his last name when my mother died."

The pirate did not seem interested in her family history. He looked her over and grasped her loose brown curls. "Take her to the Pearl!" the captain shouted to his crew. Kathryn jolted from their grasp.

"What Pearl. Who are you?" she asked.

The captain smiled. "Captain Barbosa of the Black Pearl!"

* * *

**Please tell me if I should continue it.**


	2. The Order

**I own nothing other than Kathryn. :)**

Kathryn was taken aboard an ugly ship with black sails. She stared at the crew and almost gagged. Their bodies smelled rancid and she tried to hold her breath in order to keep the smell out of her nostrils. The two pirates holding her quickly threw her to her knees. Kathryn could feel her ship being pushed away, but shots were still being fired from the Black Pearl. She could hear cheers because her ship was sinking. She remembered the rest of the crew and passengers and she looked to her left and right. There was a Chinese girl around her own age kneeling ten feet away and a couple of the crew members beside her. Kathryn took a deep breath.

_Don't._ She told herself. _Things will turn out._

Kathryn no longer heard the cannons and she felt the pirates staring at her and the rest of the passengers. She had been staring at the floorboards since she saw the other passengers. She saw a pair of grubby black boots in front of her and she looked past them, staring into a knothole which was filled with a wooden eye. She felt fingers going through her curly brown hair and it sent a shiver down her spine as she thought of the grimy and moldy hands touching her clean scalp. Her head was suddenly yanked up to look at the sky and Kathryn's heart rate increased. The captain was looking at her with his blue-green eyes and Kathryn knew that she had seen those eyes before.

"Answer me one more time, girl," he whispered, bringing her face into his hand to grab her cheeks for the second time in the same day. He squished them as he forced her head to look at the other passengers and crew members. "What were ye doing in a hole?"

Kathryn closed her eyes and brought her ocean-blue eyes to meet his blue irises. "My uncle demanded a safe return to England," Kathryn said.

She heard a scream beside her and knew that the Chinese girl was being prodded. Kathryn looked and watched a pirate open her mouth to check her teeth. He had felt her breasts beforehand, which caused the scream. Kathryn started to talk to the girl in Chinese but the girl continued to scream. Kathryn screamed to "shut up" and the girl quieted once Kathryn was slapped. The captain of the pirates withdrew his hand, but smelled the side that touched Kathryn's skin.

"Ahhh," he said with a smile, "the smell of a woman's perfume." The crew laughed and Kathryn shivered. The Chinese girl stated to speak and Kathryn listened intently. Kathryn was slapped again and she looked at the pirate captain. "We'll be having no more of that," he said.

A man who was covering his eye with his hand confronted the captain. "What should we do with the prisoners?" he asked.

The captain stared at the men. "Offer the men piracy or death. Take the girls to the prison. Where in the hell is yer bloody eye?"

The man shrugged and Kathryn returned her attention to the wooden eye in the knothole. The captain noticed her stare and grabbed the wooden ball. He shoved the eye into his the hands of his crew member. Kathryn was grabbed again and was taken down some stairs. She was thrown into a prison cell with the Chinese prisoner.

Kathryn looked around the hold. There was a guard at the stairs and she swore in Chinese. Kathryn watched water enter the prison hold and suddenly the small silk shoes that she wore were saturated in seawater. She sat down beside the Chinese girl on the lone bench. The Chinese girl was shivering and Kathryn didn't know if the girl was shivering due to the cold, or if she was nervous.

Kathryn started to talk in Chinese but the girl looked past her and started muttering in her own dialect. Heaving out a big sigh, Kathryn leaned forward and felt the moonlight on her skin as the hatch to the cells opened. Both girls started at the crewmember who gawked nervously at the Chinese girl.

_Exotic women…_ Kathryn thought.

The man called over the guard who unlocked the cell. Kathryn squished herself into the farthest corner of the cell where she could feel the seawater entering the ship. The Chinese girl screamed as he grabbed her and gagged her. He tied her feet and hands together as Kathryn watched. He looked up at Kathryn once he had his prize soaking on the floor.

His eyes were cold and never-ending. Kathryn looked at his green, moldy teeth as he spoke.

"You were to be next, but the Captain has taken an interest in you," he spat. Kathryn grabbed a piece of the currant as the pirate loomed closer but she heard a loud whistle and the man grabbed the Chinese girl. He took her out of the cell and up a ladder. Kathryn watched the guard chase after the pirate and she knew that the Chinese girl was going to be tortured ruthlessly in a sexual manner.

Kathryn was alone. She tried her hardest to look into the dark crevices, but she could see nothing. She nodded to herself and told herself that she was completely and utterly alone. Her practice would serve her nicely if she was to be ambushed. She pulled as much of the seawater that she could around her hand. She moved and the water followed her pace. She heard a floorboard squeak and she dropped the water.

She dropped her head once she saw that she wasn't alone. "I knew that ye were special," a voice groaned.

Kathryn looked up to face the Captain and shook her head. "I am not special. There is no part of this curse that is beneficial to me or the people around me," Kathryn answered. She looked into the eyes of the Captain directly. "You will tell no person of my curse, do you understand?" She gripped the moldy bars of the cell and looked at the Captain defiantly.

The Captain looked at her and glared. He grabbed her shirt through the bars and threw her onto the seawater that she had brought in. Kathryn stood and the water dripped off of her. Soon she was dry and the Captain looked her over.

"You will join me for dinner," he said.

Kathryn looked down at the watery floor. "And if I refuse?" she asked.

The captain unlocked the cell and walked in to grab her shoulders. He shook her. "There will be no refusing from ye."


	3. The Curse

**I only own Kathryn and her curse.**

* * *

Kathryn stared across the table decorated with numerous delicacies. She quivered when the captain stood and grabbed an apple from the middle. He took a seat next to her right hand and smiled grimly. "The apples are the best things that I have to offer," he said with a callous smile. Kathryn had not moved since she had been dragged to the leather, golden-trimmed chair. Her hands still lay folded in her lap and the captain moved closer. She could smell the mold growing on his teeth and the acrid smell of the apple juice which churned her stomach. "Where did you obtain this…" he looked behind his chair and then to the door which separated them from the rest of the crew, "curse?"

Kathryn bit the inside of her lip and clasped her hands tighter. "I was born with it," she answered harshly.

The captain nodded. "What can you do, exactly?" he asked.

Kathryn looked at him and smirked. She moved her hand to the side and she could feel the water outside of the boat. She pulled her arm back in and the boat jerked slightly. There were cries of surprise and the cry that a man had fallen overboard outside. The captain stood and opened the door. He exited the room, closing the door behind him to evaluate the damage. He entered minutes later and Kathryn hadn't moved.

"If you think that you are going to keep me prisoner, you are wrong," Kathryn said with a coy smile. She picked up the glass of wine in front of her and sniffed it. She placed her other hand over the chalice and pulled the wine out of the glass. The captain stared as the wine separated from the toxin that he had poured into the glass minutes ago. "This wasn't to kill me, was it?"

Barbossa grabbed for another apple and bit into it. The juice pattered onto Kathryn's cheek and she wiped it off. The wine was still levitated in the air and he reached for it. She pulled it back into the goblet and he smiled. "Nothing like a good sleep to get the adrenaline out of an attack," he chuckled.

Kathryn placed the glass back onto the table and stood from her chair. "I want to go home, Captain Barbossa," she said.

The captain stood and grabbed the hilt of his sword. "Sit down, Miss Kathryn Brown," he said with a threatening smile.

Kathryn stared at the disgusting figure in front of her. "You will take me home, do you understand?" she asked. "If you don't, I will destroy this ship and everybody on it."

The man before her smiled. The mold on his teeth had been eaten away by the acid on the apple. "I am the captain of this ship. I will decide if you go home."

Kathryn was still standing. Her hands were at her side and the captain strode over to her, his heels clinking against the wood of the ship. Kathryn distanced herself from the pirate. He grabbed her shoulder which was covered in the Chinese silk robes she wore. "What a delicate fabric," he said. "But you are English, correct?"

Kathryn pulled her shoulder away from the barbarian. "My accent has been deeply muddled by the years I have spent away from England, but yes, I am English," Kathryn answered as she returned to the table to sit down on the black leather of the chair she had evacuated.

The captain walked over to a door and opened it. Kathryn paid no attention to him, but was curious as to what he was doing. He moved into the little room that the door hid and exited, slamming the door with the heel of his shoe. Kathryn looked at what the captain had.

"A proper English lady should have proper English clothes," he said with a grin. Kathryn stared at the green and blue fabric. Her mind was buzzing. Was she to undress in front of this pirate?

She grabbed the armrest of the chair until her knuckles turned white. "I will not change my clothes with you in the room," she said, her blue eyes slitting and glaring at the captain.

The man nodded and placed the dress across the chair beside him. He turned on his heel and exited the room, closing the double doors swiftly behind him.

Kathryn jumped from her chair and undressed immediately. She did not know how long the man would wait, but she presumed that the faster she undressed, the quicker she would be done. She threw the silken shirt and pants onto the floor and threw the dress over her head. She still kept the silken undergarments on and the dress slid quickly over her skin. She pulled her arms through the sleeves and tied the dress tightly against her frame. Her lungs took a deep breath in and then she finished tying the dress with her delicate fingers. She looked at her feet and saw the silken shoes which were now soiled with dirty seawater and dirt from the floorboards. She sneered at the dirt and grabbed the silk outfit off of the floor. She folded them and the captain barged in, letting the doors slam against the wooden planks that created the wall.

"Captain, a tinge of privacy, please?" she asked. Kathryn watched the man close the double doors and then proceeded to fold her clothes. She finished the task and the pirate snatched the silk away from her. He smiled as he smelled the fabric. Kathryn looked away, disgusted.

He smiled and took the silk into the room he had gotten the blue and green dress. Kathryn looked down at it. She saw the silken blue trim against the green fabric which colored the majority of the dress. Her blouse was the same silky blue as the trim.

"Captain!" a crew member barged in. Kathryn recognized him as the one who had lost his eye. She stared at the dirty man as he looked down at her. Barbossa looked at his crewmember.

"What do yer need?" he asked, bowing slightly before passing Kathryn, mocking a gentleman.

"The crew has seen a Spanish ship coming for us," he huffed.

Barbossa's attitude changed. He shuffled onto the deck and pushed the dirty crew member to the side. Kathryn was momentarily left alone with the man and she glared at him.

"I am sorry, young lady," he said while bowing himself out of the room. He shut the door and Kathryn ran over to a dirty window. She used her fist to wipe the grim off of it and stared at the Spanish ship. Her heart sank. She had seen that ship before.

* * *

**I will try to write more and update frequently. Sorry. Review please, the more reviews I get, the sooner I update!**


	4. Chavez

**Thank you to all that have reviewed so far. As promised, I update quickly when reviews come in. Enjoy.**

* * *

Kathryn continued to stare out the grimy window. Why was the ship not gaining speed? She sauntered to the door, her silk shoes making no noise as she walked. She pinned her ear against the wood and listened to the sound of Barbossa's voice.

"Captain, we can outrun them," a crewmember said.

She could sense Barbossa smile. "I am in the mood for some conversation," Barbossa said. "Besides, the flag that they are flying hints some intrigue in my eyes."

Kathryn winced; why was this man suddenly in the mood for a conversation? She turned around and let her back face the door. She dropped her head and then continued to the window to gaze at the Spaniards. "This will not end well," Kathryn said, straightening the dress she was forced to wear. "Not well at all." She watched the white sails loom closer until she could see a familiar face among the crowd of the Spanish crew. "Chavez."

-!-

Barbossa looked at the glistening sails and looked at his crew which had manned their positions in case there was a surprise attack. He turned back to see the double doors which guarded the cursed girl from the rest of the crew. Guarded, he mused, that was a good word for it. She had threatened their lives and the ship, declaring that she could destroy them all swiftly. He would not have that; this was _his_ ship, _his_ crew.

He looked down upon the crew and noticed a haughtily dressed Spaniard, dressed in his regalia. His eyes drifted to the confident features that lined his face. Barbossa smiled. Being a pirate, he was always curious, especially when it came to the Spanish, an incompetent lot.

The Spanish ship soon emerged in front of him and Barbossa smiled at the man who raised a white handkerchief in a gesture of surrender. Barbossa's crew started to laugh as the Spaniards began to toss their ropes across the sea in order to board. Two crew members boarded first, followed by the man dressed in his Spanish colors. He approached Barbossa, took off his hat, and gave a short bow to the Captain of the Black Pearl.

"What be?" Barbossa asked.

The Spanish man brushed off his shoulder. "I, Senior Chavez, Commander of the Spanish fleet under His Majesty, the King of Spain, am here regarding a young girl that was on a ship you recently ransacked," he said with a strong accent. He valiantly walked around Barbossa, trying to intimidate him, but Barbossa found it to be amusing.

"Are ye, now?" he asked, smiling with greasy teeth. His hand reached for the hilt of his sword and he felt the leather on his fingertips. He rested his hand against the silver and then glanced over at the double doors which hid the girl. They were open and the girl was looking through them, still hiding behind the entrance. She was listening, and waiting for the outcome, Barbossa presumed.

"This girl belongs to His Majesty. She will come with us, or you will face the wrath of the Spanish fleet which looms behind us."

Barbossa stared into the sea and watched the cascade of white sails appear on the horizon. He smirked, trickery, as predicted. "The Pearl can outrun any of your pathetic ships," Barbossa sneered. He spat on the ground, at the Spaniard's shoe. "And as for the girl, we know nothing of her. We sank that ship bringing aboard only a treasure for the crewmembers. If this be the girl you are talking about, then bring her forward!" He smiled at his crew and they cheered.

The Spaniard looked at the crew, astonished at first. He heard screams and then a girl, half-naked appeared before him. She was bound by the wrists with a dirty rope, kicking ferociously, and screaming like it was her dying breath. Chavez seemed disgusted as the girl was thrown at him. He caught her with his glittering fingers and threw her down on the ground. Barbossa looked at his door and watched Kathryn wince as the girl screamed in Chinese. "Vat es dis?" asked Chavez, his accent slightly stronger since he was disgusted. He leered at the female in front of him. "We searched the wreckage; we found no other females within the destruction."

"Then I suppose that you are out of luck. This was all that we found besides some trinkets and rum," Barbossa said, his hand tightly around the sheath of his sword. The crew grabbed the girl and took her below deck. Her screams were silenced and there was the sound of men preparing their guns for fire.

Chavez looked at Barbossa with a threatening glare. "Then I suppose that you had better start praying, because your ship and its crew will be taken down." He turned on his heel, the soldiers behind him with their guns at the ready. Chavez put up his hand as he walked across the boards and onto his ship. Once the soldiers had walked backwards onto their ship, ropes were released and cannons were pulled into position.

Barbossa laughed. Orders were given to light the cannons and prepare for fire, but Kathryn lunged out of the double doors, arms spread. Chavez smiled and steadied his hand which was raring to sink, alerting his crew to fire. "Commander, I order you to leave this craft be," Kathryn said. The crew behind her stared and Barbossa's frown deepened the wrinkles in his face.

"Ah," Chavez seemed pleased now. "Little Kathryn, my, how you have grown."

Kathryn eyed the man before her. "You have not changed a bit, Chavez."

Barbossa grew tired of this talk and used it as a distraction. He whispered to his First Mate and the word traveled along the line. His men, which lined the railings of the ship, were getting restless; they wanted to fight, something that they were bred to do. Talking was not their forte and listening to the two strangers banter was unnerving.

"How be your relationship?" Barbossa asked.

Kathryn turned to face the Captain of the pirates. "Perhaps another time," she whispered. "For now, do you want to escape the cannon fire, or wait for the armada?"

"FIRE!" Chavez screamed, "GRAB THE GIRL!"

Kathryn looked up at the cannons of the Spanish ship. Time seemed to slow down and she felt the currant of the ocean surrounding them. She acted on impulse as the first blast pierced the side of the Black Pearl. Return fire ensued, but the pirates were soon outgunned. Kathryn stared blankly at Chavez who was staring at her, eyes piercing into her soul. She lifted her arms and the Black Pearl started to surge upwards with the sea. The cannons, which had been loosened from their fastenings drew back and caused the rope to scream under the weight. Kathryn stared down upon Chavez now, the Black Pearl rising significantly.

The men on the Pearl started to scream, not because they were victorious, but because they were in fear. Their ship was moaning under the pressure of the sea and Kathryn seemed to be controlling it. Suddenly, the sea shifted, pulling their ship forward and away from the Spaniards. Kathryn then lowered her hands, which lowered the water. Barbossa lost his footing and landed roughly on his knees, his hands spread out before him. He tilted his hat back because the brim had shielded his vision of the girl. He watched intently as she started to, what he could assume was, dance.

She moved swiftly on her feet and brought her arms up and down, swiftly calling the attention of the water. The sea jutted from the surface and started to envelope the Spanish fleet. Kathryn threw her arms to her side and the water crashed into the ships, destroying the fronts and causing the vessels to immediately start sinking. Cries could be heard from far away as Barbossa rallied his men and started to catch the swiftest wind in his sail. Kathryn lost her concentration and sprinted up the stairs and onto the landing with the helm. She dipped her shoulders down and extended her arms, she stood up and fog emerged from the water.

The men, although still at work, stared around themselves. It was unusual to see an oceanic fog, especially during broad daylight. Barbossa stared at the shape of the girl, who had relaxed and remained staring into the distance. She turned, her curls bouncing behind her as she walked down the stairs to greet the Captain.

"What be the point 'o what you just did?" Barbossa asked, anger lining his words.

Kathryn was breathing heavily, like she had just lifted hundreds of pounds, which essentially, she exceeded by a few thousand by lifting the Pearl and its contents with the seawater. She looked around at the crew, who had stopped working. One single man was tending to the loose cannons, but he stopped his work with a small nudge from his crewmember. All on deck were staring at the girl who was now clad in a green dress with blue trim. Kathryn felt her skin crawl.

"Captain Barbossa, I only tried to save your ship and crew," Kathryn's eyes gave off an aura of pity. She was the one had gotten them into this mess.

Barbossa sighed. He pulled off his hat and bowed in front of the girl. "We," he eyed his men. They copied his movements and bowed before the girl. "We are humbled."

Kathryn stared at the crew, which had started to rise. Barbossa was the last to straighten; he fixed his feather and returned his hat to its rightful place, on his head. "T-thank you," came Kathryn's whispered reply.

Barbossa smiled at her and then turned to his crew. "What are ye doin? Get back to work ye filthy rats!"

* * *

**Please review and provide suggestions. I want to know what you want. **

**Besides that, have a great time, you filthy land-lovers. :P**


End file.
